Laced
by Juliet Knighly
Summary: "Licking her lips, she could still taste traces of the sweet poison they'd been laced with, a poison she alone was immune to." *Warning-Rated T for Drinking, Sensual Situations, and Violence.* Dramione hints towards the end, One-Shot


**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

* * *

~*~ The girl walked into the pub. Looking quickly around, she spotted her target, and smiled a tiny bit as she made her way to sit next to him at the bar. She was dressed in a short, tight-fitting purple dress and four inch black heels, her makeup applied flawlessly.

Glancing up at her, the man smirked.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Granger?"

The man was Cormac McLaggen. Unbeknownst to him, Hermione was a professional spy and hit witch, and he'd been marked for execution.

"The pleasure is mine, Cormac. I've missed you." She said suggestively.

He ordered two more Fire Whisekey's, and slid one over to her. She smirked and downed the shot, telling the bartender to give her something a little stronger. "White lightning, if you've got it."

Cormac raised his eyebrows.

"And here I was thinking you'd be blitzed after two shots. Guess it's not my lucky night."

She threw her head back and laughed. "We've been out of touch for a while, then, haven't we?"

His eyes roved over her body. "How are you and Weasley doing together?"

She swallowed her drink and looked down at the empty glass. "We don't talk anymore, had a falling out. What about you? Is there a girl in the picture for you?"

He chuckled and said that no, there wasn't. He was on his fifth glass, and she could see him starting to lose it.

"So where do you work?" She asked. In reality she knew exactly where he worked, as she'd followed him for the past three months. He motioned her to lean in closer.

"I'm an unspeakable. But I know you won't tell anyone. What do you do? I haven't seen you around the ministry."

She giggled a little, pretending to be buzzed when in reality she was one-hundred percent sober.

"I moved to Spain after the war and got a job as a healer. I was in town visiting my mum and dad and thought I'd check in on my favorite pub."

They talked and laughed for a while, drinking round after round. After a while Hermione suggested they get a hotel room, feigning drunkenness. He agreed immediately, as she knew he would, considering he was completely wasted.

Stepping into the small bedroom, she violently pushed him onto the bed and crashed her mouth to his. He flipped on top of her, biting her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Suddenly he felt tired and somewhat sick, and the feeling grew stronger with every kiss.

"Cormac? What's the matter?" She questioned innocently.

"I don't know, I..." Suddenly he realized she was smirking evilly. She rolled him off of her, standing and grabbing her clutch off the bedside table. He watched as she slipped on some black leather gloves and took a small handgun out of her purse, twisting on a silencer.

"Hermione...Why..." Was all he could manage.

She chuckled and walked over to his now paralyzed body, giving his face a hard pat.

"Because I was paid to." With that she pointed her firearm at his skull and fired, the tiny "click" being all that was heard.

Out of the hole in his forehead, a small stream of blood oozed as she extracted another item from her handbag; a small porcelain otter. She scrawled a note and placed it next to the figurine, then collected any evidence she may have dropped and left.~

The next morning, a housemaid found the body and called the ministry. In less than minute, three Aurors were on the scene. Harry, Ron, and Draco began scouring the room for evidence, but when Draco picked up the little otter, they knew it was pointless.

Hermione had trained to be a spy after the war, but it didn't give her enough satisfaction. So she became a contract killer. In the two years she'd been active, she'd taken out ten people including Cormac, always leaving the little otter figure. But other than that, she never left any evidence, not even the bullet in the victims brain.

The three examined the little figurine and sighed. They all missed her, Harry and Ron as brothers, Draco as a lover. When it was clear that there would be nothing, the boys stood around, waiting for the ok to clear the area. Suddenly a small note materialized on the bedside table.

"Missed me again boys." It read, and was signed with an ornate "H." As they were staring at it, it disintegrated into ash.

They sighed, then the blond picked up the little otter again.

"Is it gonna matter if I keep this?" He asked. The other two boys shook their head, knowing how he was feeling. He slipped the tiny figure into his pocket, as they continued to wait around, unknowingly being watched by Hermione herself.

She smiled when she saw Draco keep the otter, thinking of past times. She became so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice Draco staring at her, and only when he'd had enough time to be sure it was her did she realize it. She blew him a quick kiss, then stood and walked out of the abandoned office building where she'd been observing. Licking her lips, she could still taste traces of the sweet poison they'd been laced with, a poison she alone was immune to.

Walking within their hearing distance, she disapparated. But instead of the usual "crack," there was a small tinkling sound, like small shards of glass falling onto the pavement.

The three boys grinned a little, just as a lynx patronus appeared and told them it was alright to leave.

When Draco stepped into his apartment that night, he placed the otter on his living room mantle. He knew he'd see her again soon. Very soon. ~*~

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh I cant believe I just wrote something like this, but I really liked it. Please review, they're my inspiration.  
~Juliet**


End file.
